


Loverboy

by alexsvlasic



Series: Two Canadians and one American [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bowen is so damn pretty, Fluff, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, This is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexsvlasic/pseuds/alexsvlasic
Summary: Bowen hums in agreement as he gives Jamie another soft smile and Jamie can’t help but feel his heart strings being tugged at when Bowen smiles at him, or when Bowen’ does anything. Jamie wouldn’t have it any other way. Bowen gave him butterflies. It was something about the way his name rolled perfectly off his tongue or his blue eyes that he got lost in. Bowen was perfect in more ways than one, and Jamie was lucky to have him. Jamie is starting to think he’s in love with him now. The last time Jamie said those three words to anyone other than his friends and family, his relationships have crashed and burned; horribly. He was sure it’d be different this time. Bowen was different.
Relationships: Alex Turcotte/Trevor Zegras, Bowen Byram/Jamie Drysdale
Series: Two Canadians and one American [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187468
Kudos: 6





	Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> hi yeah I'm ALIVE enjoy this cute story I made last week when I had a stomach ache

“Can you rub my stomach? It fucking hurts.”  Bowen groans and the comment makes Jamie snap his head up within an instant.

“What?”

Bowen looks at him like he’s stupid before putting his head back down on the pillow. “I have a stomach ache. My mom used to rub my stomach and made it feel better.”

Jamie blinks at him. This is probably one of the dumbest things he’s ever been asked to do. 

It’s summertime, and before Jamie decides when he goes back to Toronto to visit his family, Bowen comes down to San Diego to see him. It feels nice to have his boyfriend with him again.

Bowen looks up at him again, his facial expression has now grown impatient. " _Jamie_.”

“Yeah?”

“Rub my tummy.”

Jamie snorts. “Do you know how stupid you sound and look right now?” he reaches down to twirl his fingers in Bowen’s blonde mop he has for hair. Bowen furrows his brows and gives him a look. Jamie lets out a laugh in defense. “Baby I was kidding.”

Bowen closes his eyes again. “Well, I’m waiting. Come on.”

Jamie rolls his eyes and reaches down with his hand and puts it on Bowen’s stomach and starts rubbing gentle circle and if anyone was to walk in on them, it’d be so _fucking_ awkward. It’d look weird too. 

Bowen puts an easy and soft smile on his face. “Thank you.”

“I could’ve made you soup, y’know.” Jamie looks down at him and Bowen opens his eyes again, his pretty blue eyes beaming up at him. He shakes his head.

“That’s _no_ fun.”

Jamie raises a brow. “Why not?”

Bowen gives him a soft and loving smile. “Jamie tummy rubs are so much better.”

Jamie’s cheeks tint pink and he smiles before kissing Bo’s forehead. “You fucking dork.”

Bowen hums in agreement as he gives Jamie another soft smile and Jamie can’t help but feel his heart strings being tugged at when Bowen smiles at him, or when Bowen does anything. Jamie wouldn’t have it any other way. Bowen gave him butterflies. It was something about the way his name rolled perfectly off his tongue or his blue eyes that he got lost in. Bowen was perfect in more ways than one, and Jamie was lucky to have him. Jamie is starting to think he’s in love with him now. The last time Jamie said those three words to anyone other than his friends and family, his relationships have crashed and burned; _horribly_. He was sure it’d be different this time. Bowen was different.

“Hey Bo?” Jamie stops rubbing his stomach for a moment and Bowen doesn’t seem to notice as his beautiful blue eyes meet Jamie’s. With the help of the sun beam from Jamie’s window, Bowen’s eyes are just pools of pure beauty that Jamie would dive into and drown in for the rest of his life if he had the option to. 

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you something?” 

Bowen nods up at him with a small smile. “What’s on your mind angel?”

Jamie blushes at the nickname. Bowen knows all the right things to say and at some moments it’s not fair. For example, this one where Jamie wants to say ‘I love you’ first but now he’s going to look like a blushing, stuttering idiot.

“I-“ Jamie was about to say it when his bedroom door busts wide open, him and Bowen snap their heads in his door direction at the same time and Trevor is just standing there. Bowen and Jamie look at him as if he’s crazy.

“Hi Bowen.” Trevor makes his way into Jamie’s room and plops himself next to Jamie without even mentioning why in the first place. Jamie didn’t get a text saying he was on his way some so this must be extremely important. “Hi Jamie. Did I interrupt something??” Trevor motions to Jamie’s hand on Bowen’s stomach then continues to speak. “I can come back later although I really need the help right now.” Trevor speaks faster than the speed of light and it’s difficult to follow.

Bowen nods his head at Trevor and Jamie still has the are you insane look plastered on his face. He then raises a brow. “Uhh.. sup? And no, you didn’t interrupt anything. Bowen just has an upset stomach.”

“Oh, okay, cool. So- I need help.” he sighs. “Alex and I have a date in two hours and I’m super nervous. I don’t want to fuck it up. You’re the only person I know who gives really good advice.” Jamie can hear the panic in Trevor’s voice, he knows this isn’t an act, Trevor is in love with Alex. He sighs, looking at Bo. They share a look before looking back at the American.

“Okay, okay.” Jamie replies in a soft tone as Bowen rolls off of him and he whines internally as his boyfriend’s warmth disappears and he feels the rest of his body go cold. 

“We’re going to some restaurant on the beach and I don’t want to seem too flashy by wearing a suit but I can’t be too casual either.” Trevor starts venting as he makes his way back to his room. Jamie and Bowen share another look before Bowen gives him a gentle shove.

“Go on before he talks himself to death.” 

Jamie rolls his eyes playfully and lets out a soft laugh and kisses Bowen’s cheek before going to help his roommate. “You said not too casual, right?” Trevor nods frantically. Jamie pushes his way past him and goes to his closet, thinking for a moment. “Wear these.” he starts as he pulls out a pair of black ripped jeans and tosses them on his bed. “Wear that with this.” he continues. He takes one of Trevor’s plain white t-shirts and tosses it on top of the jeans he picked out. He then grabs a black jacket that looks light enough to keep Trevor warm if it gets cold. “Wear white shoes.” he turns to Trevor who just looks appalled as if he's never seen someone pick out clothes before. 

“I don’t care which white shoes, just wear white shoes. Don’t forget your chain, and your bracelets.” Jamie starts rambling on as if he’s Trevor’s mother. “And your hair, Trevor. Make sure you fix it so you don’t look like a hobo.” 

“Hey! My hair doesn’t make me look that greasy!” Trevor shouts as he slams the bathroom door behind him, it gets a giggle or two out of Bowen. 

“You’d be surprised.” Jamie mutters to himself as he plops himself back down onto his bed, resting his head in Bowen’s lap. He feels Bowen entangle his fingers in his hair and leans into his touch, melting into it. 

“You’d be such a great dad.” Bowen says from above as he leans down to press a kiss on Jamie's forehead and it makes his veins fill with sparks and his stomach fill with butterflies again.

“You think so?” he asks shyly as he knows his cheeks are burning red, they feel hotter than the scorching summer sun in Colorado.

Bowen flashes a smile down at him and nods. “Yeah, you totally would.”

“You want kids?”

Bowen shrugs and leans back into Jamie’s fingers, light twirling Jamie’s hair around his fingers. He looks out the window to his left for a second, he then squints with one eye closed before he looks back down at Jamie. “I’d love to have kids, yeah. I’ve always wanted a family.”

“You want a family???” Jamie asks as if everything Bowen is saying is fictional and he has to pinch himself to make sure he’s hearing everything correctly. He can see Bowen’s cheeks flush red.

“Uhm, yeah.” Bowen let’s put a small chuckle as he looks away from Jamie and smiles, his cheeks going even redder. When Bowen smiles, his dimples run deep. It’s Jamie’s favorite thing.

“Oh my god.” Jamie says he sits up and immediately wraps his arms around Bowen, pulling him into a tight hug. “You’re so precious. I need to keep you safe forever.” he can feel Bowen’s soft laugh as he wraps his strong arms around him. 

“Shut up, Drys. You dork.” Bowen huffs out a soft laugh again before pressing a kiss into Jamie’s hair. 

“Shut up. You’re the dork here Mr. Tummy Rubs.”

“Hey!” Bowen jerks his head back and has a pretend offended facial expression. “You know if you ever get a stomachache I’ll simply let

you suffer.”

Jamie gasps and jerks his head back as well. “You would _never_.” 

“But I so would.”

“Liar.” Jamie replies as he falls back onto the bed, laying flat, letting his feet rest on Bowen’s thighs. He pulls out his phone to take an absolutely adorable picture of Bowen just because he liked showing his man off.

“You took an ugly picture didn’t you?” Bowen has a curious smile on his face as his head is tilted to the side.

Jamie presses his phone to his chest. “ _What?_ No. It was cute. Every picture I take of you is cute.”

“Liar.” Bowen scoffs as he rests his hands on Jamie’s calves. “How long do you think he’s gonna be in there for? I don’t wanna do anything while he’s here.”

“What are you implying?”

Bowen shrugs. “I don’t know, wouldn't it be a little _awkward_ if he just busted into your room again and we were making out or something? The mood would be absolutely ruined.”

Jamie furrows his brows.

“I’m right.”

“Yeah, and I hate that you are.” Jamie lifts up his leg to gently kick Bowen in the chin. 

Bowen holds his foot still and stuffs it right in his face, taking a huge whiff of Jamie’s sock, then making an ew face shortly after. “Eww your feet _stinkkkkk_.” he giggled as he watched Jamie squirm trying to get his foot out of Bowen’s grasp.

“They _do not_ stink. I’ll have you know I clean my feet and my shoes. Now let go you jerk.” 

“They are kinda smelly babe.” Bowen shrugs again as he pulls out his phone, letting go of Jamie’s foot. Since Jamie was still tugging his leg to begin with, the suddenness of Bowen letting go and the power of Jamie’s tugging he sort of just rolls off the bed in a flying motion and his boyfriend is now cracking up on the bed. 

“ _Not. Funny._ ” Jamie peeks his head over the edge of the bed and Bowen is just falling out and Jamie feels his cheeks burn red. 

Trevor giggles from his bedroom doorway. “No, that was kind of funny.” he keeps releasing his laughter out in giggles until he can’t hold it in anymore and now he’s cracking up too. Bowen starts to laugh even harder, then that makes Trevor laugh even harder. Jamie just stares at them with a flat face. 

“Are you two done?” Jamie crosses his arms, his tone coming out incredibly impatient. Bowen has his face jammed into one of Jamie’s pillows, Trevor is laying on the floor of his room.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re done now.” Bowen’s laughter dies down and so does Trevor’s. Jamie rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his hair, getting back onto his bed. 5-10 minutes pass and Jamie is back in Bowen’s lap, watching TikToks. Trevor plants himself in the doorway, getting Jamie’s attention almost immediately.

Jamie grins proudly. “You look great. So does your hair. Alex will swoon over you.” His comment makes Bowen giggle.

“Think so?” Trevor doesn’t look nervous, but the way he speaks sounds like he should be shaking right now. Jamie nods.

“Dude, take a deep breath. You got this.” Jamie reassures him as he watches Trevor jam his hands into his pockets, clearly trying to keep them from swearing so much.

“Yeah dude, you look great. Just be yourself.” Bowen pitches in. It makes Trevor smile.

“Thanks guys.” Trevor’s smile is wide, the last time he saw his smile that wide was when the USA won gold. Trevor the bolts out of the doorway and out of the condo. Bowen then looks down to Jamie.

“What were you gonna tell me earlier?”

Jamie’s cheeks scorch red again as his thought from earlier comes rushing back to him. “Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the beach or something. It’s not gonna be cold.”

Bowen grins from ear to ear. “Of course it’s not gonna be cold. It’s summer.” 

Jamie’s small grin went into a flat line as he rolled off of his boyfriend and stood up, giving Bowen his hand, pulling him up and close to him. “Thanks Captain Obvious.”

“You’re so welcome.” Bowen smiles as he kisses Jamie’s forehead, Jamie then drags them out of the condo and into his rental car. Bowen suggests he rents a mustang until he can actually buy one, Jamie said no the first one thousand times before he said yes to Bowen’s constant begging for Jamie to rent a mustang. His only reason was that it would make Jamie look cooler. He was right, the mustang did make him look cool. It made him feel cool too, but Bowen didn’t need to know that.

“See? You shouldn’t doubt my car choices.” Bowen smirks as he rests his arms on the roof of the mustang. “This thing makes you look sexy.”

“Bo?” Jamie squints at the blonde boy.

“Yeah, J?”

“Shut up. Kindly.”

Bowen rolls his eyes and plops himself into the car, Jamie doing the same thing.

“You’re so mean to me.” Bowen grumbles as Jamie pulls out of the driveway. Jamie chuckles as he grabs Bowen’s hand and presses a kiss to it.

“It’s how I show that I care.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Bowen hums out a reply as he starts to trace gentle shapes on the back of Jamie’s hand. Bowen smiles at him as Jamie pulls up to a red light. The sun makes Bowen’s beautiful blue eyes glimmer and Jamie forces himself to look away.

“You are such a distraction. You’re so stupid pretty.”

“Stop flattering me.”

“I’m your boyfriend. It’s my job, Bo.”

Bowen nodded in agreement, turning his head to watch the passing cars out of the window. “Can we get ice cream?” 

“Of course.” Jamie replied, keeping his soft tone as he pulled into the parking lot. “Anything for my boy.” he looked over at him with a soft smile. “Just don’t drop it. I won’t buy you more.”

Bowen grinned and held onto his hand, squeezing it. “Liar.” he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned across the console, pecking his lips before getting out with a lazy smile on his face.

“Stop calling me out.” Jamie huffs as he gets out of the car, locking it behind him. He immediately takes Bowen’s bigger hand into his, interlocking their fingers together, leaning into his side. They leave their shoes in the car, Bowen immediately digs his toes in the sand once they reach somewhat close to the water. 

There’s this thing that Bowen does whenever they go to the beach. He curls his toes beneath the warm sand, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, letting the ocean breeze flow through his beautiful and long blonde hair. The now mellow San Diego setting sun is reflecting in Bowen’s beautiful blue eyes as he opens them and Jamie can’t help but get lost in them. The oranges, the pinks, the yellows, the reds, the waves— sort of like a painting in those beautiful blue eyes. 

Bowen turns to him, Jamie sees his chain glimmer in Bowen’s eyes as he loops a finger around it, pulling Jamie closer than he already was. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” he asks, in a low and soft voice.

Jamie loses word function almost automatically when those beautiful eyes lock with his. “I-I’m just looking at you.” Jamie manages to sputter out as his boyfriend leans closer, kissing him. The way Bowen kisses him is like their first kiss, gentle, soft, loving and passionate. 

The only thing that’s going through Jamie’s mind is _I. Love. Him. I, Jamie Drysdale, love Bowen Byram._

Jamie gets on tippy toes to wrap his arms around Bowen’s neck, tracing his fingers along the nape of his neck. Bowen’s lips are so fucking soft— like clouds. Jamie feels safe in Bowen’s strong embrace, Jamie loves him. He couldn’t be happier in this moment with him. He tastes sweet, Lucky Charms marshmallows, he tastes like happiness, he tastes like home. Bowen holds the kiss for a while, he then pulls away and kisses Jamie’s forehead. Jamie’s cheeks are so so red. Bowen has his soft hand cupping Jamie’s cheek, he melts into the touch.

“What did you actually want to tell me?” he asks, his voice still low and gentle, as if he doesn’t want people to hear them. Bo is so gentle, Jamie feels himself melt even more into the touch of his boyfriend's hand.

“Well,” Jamie starts off slow, making sure he didn’t fuck this up. “I just,” he sighs as he figures there’s no real perfect way to say the first I love you in a relationship so he might as well spill his heart out. “I love you. That’s what I wanted to tell you earlier, but Trevor ruined it. I’ve been meaning to say it for awhile, but I didn’t want to just throw it on you.” 

Bowen is looking down at him in awe, a beautiful and soft smile on his face. He can feel Bowen’s fingers tracing gentle shapes into his side. He stays quiet for a moment before he pecks Jamie’s lips gently, letting out a small laugh that sounds more like a huff. “I love you, too. Like a lot.”

Jamie’s lips curl up into a wide smile as he pulls Bowen into another kiss. He feels Bowen’s heart beat thumping against his chest, it’s a nice, calming feeling. 

“Say it again.” Bowen mutters against his lips before he pulls away and Jamie has those beautiful eyes beaming down at him again. 

“I love you.”

Bowen has a wide smile on his face and it makes Jamie’s heart explode. “You’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.”  Jamie’s cheeks run red again.

“I-I am?” Jamie is looking up at the taller blonde boy like a blushing idiot and it gets Bowen’s smile to soften.

“Yeah, of course you are. I love you idiot. You’re the only person that I want.”

“Are you proposing??” Jamie raises a brow, he knows it’s a dumb question. A dumb one, but a legit one.

“What?” Bowen chuckles. “No! I mean- not yet at least. One day I will, but until then I’ll just tell you I love you everyday. And I’ll never stop.”

“Okay, okay. Stop. I’m blushing.” Jamie pokes his chest before hiding his face into it. 

“I like when you blush.”

“Shut up. Let’s go get ice cream.” Jamie kisses Bowen’s chin and drags him to a nearby ice cream shop. The two bicker on who gets to pay for the ice cream and Bowen ends up winning. Bowen gets Vanilla and Jamie gets Chocolate. 

“I’m sleepy.” Bowen says as he’s got his head on Jamie’s shoulder, one of his arms being wrapped around Jamie’s waist, his other hand being in Jamie’s. They’re sitting in the sand and Jamie can feel how exhausted his boyfriend is.

“I can tell.” he kisses the top of his head and decides to give Bowen a piggy back ride to the car. 

“Do you think Trevor is gonna be back?” Bowen asks, speaking into Jamie’s shoulder.

Jamie shrugs after he sets his boyfriend down, watching him plop into the passenger seat, Jamie does the same thing. Bowen kicks his feet up on the dash and leans back into the seat, closing his eyes. “I don’t know. Why?”

“I want to go to sleep before he talks our ears off about how his date went. I don’t want to pass out while he’s talking, it’ll seem rude.” Bowen yawns at the end of his sentence as Jamie starts the car.

“I guess I’ll have to floor it then.”

“I triple dog dare you.”

Jamie takes that to heart as he drives a little bit faster than the other cars on the road.  Bowen is having the time of his life in the passenger seat. 

“Oh my god my boyfriend is a daredevil.” 

“You dared me didn’t you?” Jamie scoffs as he finishes the last few turns back to him and Trevor’s condo.

“Yeah but I didn’t expect you to like- y’know- _dare._ ”

Jamie grins as he pulls into the driveway. “You underestimate my abilities sometimes Byram.”

Bowen shoots up from his comfortable position. “I do not. You can just be a goody-two-shoes sometimes.”

“Not true.” Jamie rolls his eyes as he drags Bowen inside and back into his bedroom. Bowen throws himself on the bed almost immediately. Jamie shuts the door behind him and falls next to his boyfriend. Bowen wastes no time and pulls him into his arms instantly and god he is so warm. It gives Jamie a soft, fuzzy feeling. Jamie didn’t realize how tired he was until he was drifting off in his boyfriend’s strong arms where he felt safe and secure. He felt untouchable in Bowen’s arms and it was the best feeling in the world. Jamie can sleep with no worries, no stress, no problems; just knowing that he loves Bowen and Bowen loves him. He feels Bowen kiss the top of his head and whisper I love you into his hair and that is the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr!! it's cameronsyork if any of you wanna suggest story ideas or be friends I'm so down. :)


End file.
